Book of Varaine: Part 9
by Aardom 723
Summary: Wow. I accually uploaded. PG for Violance


  
  
Book of Varaine:  
Part IX  
author's note: I'm soory, I'm sorry, I'm SO SORRY I haven't sent in a part recently  
  
--Information, the first principle of warfare,should form the foundation for all your efforts. Know, of course, thine enemy. But in knowing him, go not forget most importantly to know thy self. The commander who embrasses this totality of battle shall win, even with inferior force.--  
-Spartan Battle Manual  
Sid Meier's Alpha Centari  
  
  
Chapter 18  
(Cassie)  
  
We dashed into the gapping hole in the building. As we entered, I could feel a great energy reasonating through the walls. We ran and jumped over the rubble left behind from the creature. In a couple seconds we reached a door that was sealed shut, probably  
by the creature.  
  
Rachel? Jake called to Rachel. Her bear form lumbered forward, and faced the door.  
  
If you don't mind... Jake said, pointing at the door.   
  
With pleasure. Rachel answered, and drew her fist back . She then slamed it into the door, causing it and part of the wall to crumble. Behind the door, there was a long corridor. And at the end of the hall, we saw the fire monster. The blue aura was fading, showing his Mangathean body.   
  
You! he called.Why don't you give up already? I've won! This planet will belong to master Crayak! He pointed to what must have been a hole.  
  
At the bottom of this hole, the core of the planet rests. And within that core, I will finally have access to the dimentional gate. And then, I will enjoy killing you!  
  
With that, He leaped down the hole into oblivion.  
  
We have to follow him! Rachel said. And with that, she lept foward, only to be blown back by some sort of force field.  
  
That dirty..... she cursed. Now we'll never save this place! But as she was cursing, I relaxed my muscles. My wolf eyes slowly fluttered shut. I concentrated, trying to find the power that was in me before. I opened my right hand, and felt warm energy flow through my body.  
  
Cassie, what are you do- Jake suddenly stopped speaking. I opened my eyes and my body tensed up as I released the energy from my body. I saw a row of shimmers down the hallway. He must have put force fields up all down the corridor.  
  
Cassie...wha...you opened the force fields! Tobias said.  
  
Yeah..but..it's ..not ....gonna last! I practically moaned.Go..before..I ..lose it!  
  
They all ran down the corridor, but the wouldn't make it. I felt all the energy leave me as the feilds collapsed, leaving Rachel and Marco trapped in them. Jake and Tobias were faster, but they wouldn't be fast enough. I felt the energy of the fields collapse with my new found powers. Then it stopped. looked forward. Jake had lept away in time, but even in his Andalite body, Tobias was trapped in the fields. Jake looked down the gapping hole.   
  
Jake, GO! Marco yelled. And with that, Jake lept down the enourmous hole.  
  
Chapter 19  
(Jake)  
  
I fell. I fell for what seemed to be forever. It would have been in total darkness, but my tiger eyes were made for darkness. I could just make out a red light near the bottom. As I fell, I could see the light even clearer and what was generating it. And then....THUMP! I hit. I guess if I were my original Tiger I would have died, but my body easily took the landing. And there was the source of the light. A hole had been blown into the metal sphere I was standing on. Red light poured through the hole. And the I sensed it. I felt the creature entering the Continuum! I imediatly jumped down the hole and easily landed. I twisted around and nearly passed out. The light! A light so bright it defied imagination. I was blinded, but I knew he was there. I let my claws shoot out, shut my eyes, and leaped toward the blinding red light. I could see nothing and feel nothing, but then, my claws penetrated warm flesh. I heared a thought-speak cry. And I witnessed our enemy fly out of the light, green blood flowing from his left arm. Or what was his left arm. He skidded across the floor, and hit the steel wall. He slowly rose.  
  
Ahh! You..YOU! You have caused me so much trouble! I was so close! And now you'll PAY! A green vain was throbing in his head. Then it caught on fire. As did the rest of him. Blue fire. I'd seen him change, but this time, I could tell. He was accually burning up. I saw the last shred of flesh dissapear into the inferno. Then the fire took on a new form. It slowly dispelled, revealing a molten lava skin. Hands with foot long claws apeared. His mid section was pinched. And his head come last. I stepped back, more out of fear than surprise. Needle sharp teeth. The emotionless exprection. The robin's egg blue eyes. The eyes of a Howler.  



End file.
